Heil- und Pflegeanstalt Galkhausen
Nach dem Wikipedia-Artikel über die Klinik Langenfeld des Landschaftsverbands Rheinland (LVR) liegt in dem zum Stadtteil Reusrath gehörenden Ortsteil Galkhausen bei Köln. Ein Beispiel, wie die Durchführung der Krankenmorde nach 1939, die NS-Euthanasie-Aktion, an einem Ort, in einer Krankenanstalt durchgeführt / umgesetzt worden ist. Geschichte In Galkhausen befindet sich eine der großen LVR-Kliniken in Nordrhein-Westfalen, in der psychische und neurologische Krankheiten behandelt werden. Eröffnet wurde die einstige „Provinzial-Heil- und Pflegeanstalt Galkhausen“''Rheinische Provinzial Heil- und Pflegeanstalt Galkhausen.'' Köln 1904. im Wesentlichen auf dem Gelände des einstigen Gutes Galkhausen der Grafen von Mirbach zu Harff. Die Größe des Geländes eröffnete erstmals in der Geschichte des Anstaltsbaus die Möglichkeit, die Gebäude locker im Gelände zu verteilen, was seinerzeit als nicht nur als fortschrittlich, sondern als revolutionär empfunden wurde. Die Bauarbeiten zur Klinik begannen im April 1897 und am 1. März 1900 zogen die ersten Patienten ein. Die volle programmmäßige Belegung mit 800 Betten wurde nach Abschluss der Bauarbeiten im Herbst 1904 mit Errichtung der letzten fünf Villen erreicht.Rolf Müller: Stadtgeschichte Langenfeld Rheinland. Verlag Stadtarchiv Langenfeld, 1992. Die nachfolgenden Bilder mögen einen Eindruck von der Bauweise der Klinik vermitteln, die durch eine Straße erschlossen wird, in deren Zentrum die Anstaltskirche liegt. Galkhausen-Villenstil.jpg|Klinikgebäude im Villenstil Galkhausen-Haus5.jpg|Institutsambulanz der Kliniken Galkhausen-Haus3.jpg|LVR-Klinik, Haus 3 Galkhausen-Haus4.jpg|LVR-Klinik, Haus 4 Das Krankenhaus wurde zunächst für die Versorgung von psychisch kranken Menschen aus der Stadt Köln geplant, hat aber heute einen veränderten Einzugsbereich. Der hier verwirklichte neue Anstaltstyp war die so genannte „koloniale Heil- und Pflegeanstalt“ mit Verzicht auf majestätische, zentralisierte Großbauten sowie überflüssige Sicherungen und Zwangsmaßnahmen. Die Auflockerung der Anstaltsatmosphäre wurde durch Errichtung von Krankenpavillons im historischen Villenstil in dorfartiger Gruppierung erreicht. Der erste Direktor Dr. Herting, kam aus der als Vorbild dienenden Anstalt Altscherbitz. Er wechselte später in die Anstalt Grafenberg. Die als heilsam erachtete Tätigkeit in der Landwirtschaft konnte in dem zur Anstalt zählenden Gutshofs therapeutisch umgesetzt werden.Umweltschutz- und Verschönerungsverein Langenfeld e.V.: Ein Führer durch Gebaute Geschichte Langenfelds. 1973 wurde der Gutshof als landwirtschaftlicher Betrieb geschlossen und 1983 unter Hartmut Hohm (Lt. der Arbeits- und Beschäftigungstherapie)Hartmut Hohm: Psychisch Kranke auf dem Gutshof. In: Beschäftigungstherapie und Rehabilitation. Heft 5/1988, S. 272–278.Hartmut Hohm: Konzept zur primär therapeutischen Nutzung... unveröffentlichtes Manuskript, 1982. und Konrad Neuberger (Lt. der AT-Gutshof) als Arbeitstherapie-biologisch-dynamischer Gartenbau wieder eröffnetKonrad Neuberger: Boden unter die Füße bekommen. In: Beschäftigungstherapie und Rehabilitation. Heft 6/1988, S. 348–351.Konrad Neuberger: Horticultural therapy in a psychiatric hospital: Picking the fruit. In: Diane Relf (Hrsg.): The Role of Horticulture in Human Well-Being and Social Development: A National Symposium. Portland, Oregon 1992, S. 185–188. Aus der wechselvollen Geschichte ist die Einrichtung eines „Vereins-Lazaretts“ 1914 im Ersten Weltkrieg zu berichten, zusätzlich die Einrichtung eines Reservelazaretts im Jahre 1916. Am 1. Dezember 1918 belegten englische Besatzungstruppen die Gebäude und richteten 1923 ein Generalhospital ein, das bis zum Abzug der Truppen am 28. Dezember 1925 bestand. Parallel dazu gab es in den Häusern zeitweise Stationen für Lungenkranke und Blinde, von 1922 bis 1928 auch ein von Geistlichen geleitetes Hilfsschulheim. Im Jahre 1926 wurde die Anstalt wieder ihrer ursprünglichen Zweckbestimmung zugeführt. Im Jahre 1927 wohnten im Erziehungsheim Bernhardshof 320 Jugendliche, und die Zahl der Patienten betrug 480 Personen. 1933 stieg die Zahl der Patienten auf 983. Von diesen wurden im Jahre 1933 667 nach dem berüchtigten „Gesetz zur Verhütung erbkranken Nachwuchses“ als so genannte „Erbkranke“ eingestuft. Die Zahl der darob Getöteten ist nicht mehr nachvollziehbar, 478 Personen allerdings wurden am 1. März 1936 zwangssterilisiert. Für 1941 ist die Zahl von 233 Männern und 141 Frauen, getötet im NS-Tötungsanstalt Hadamar, verbürgt. In den Jahren 1943 und 1944 galt Galkhausen auch als Zwischenstation für Patienten aus anderen Anstalten vor ihrer „Weiterverlegung nach Hadamar“, sodass die Zahl der aus Galkhausen stammenden oder von dort weiterverlegten und schließlich vergasten Patienten nur geschätzt werden kann. Transporte gingen auch ab in die Vernichtungslager Tiegenhof bei Gnesen, Meseritz-Obrawalde, Altscherbitz bei Leipzig, Plagnitz bei Bunzlau, Großscheidwitz bei Löbau, Wiesengrund bei Pilsen, Ansbach sowie nach Lehen bei Salzburg. Im Jahre 1946 lebten in der Anstalt wieder 842 Patienten, 1948 waren es schon 1167 psychisch kranke Personen. Auch die beteiligten Ärzte Felix Weissenfeld und Max Rhode wurden 1950 im Euthanasieprozess 1948/50 in Düsseldorf freigesprochen. Aktuelles Heutzutage ist der einstige Anstaltstyp teilweise aufgehoben durch den Bau des Heilpädagogischen Heims im Jahre 1980, einer Einrichtung zur Versorgung von geistig behinderten Menschen, sowie durch die Einrichtung einer modernen forensischen Abteilung mit aktuell 170 Plätzen, den aktuellen Sicherheitsanforderungen entsprechend. Angeboten werden im Übrigen neben allgemeinen psychiatrischen Behandlungen und der Forensischen Psychiatrie auch Ergotherapie, Gerontopsychiatrie (Alterspsychiatrie) und Neurologie, dazu diverse ambulante Spezialangebote (z. B. Ambulanz für Migrantinnen und Migranten) sowie die Behandlung von Suchtkrankheiten. Die Zahl der Beschäftigten wird derzeit (2009) mit 800 Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeitern angegeben. Zuständig sind sie für Patienten aus Langenfeld, Monheim, Hilden, Haan, Mettmann, Erkrath, Burscheid, Leichlingen (Rheinland), Leverkusen, Solingen sowie für die nördlichen Kölner Stadtteile Chorweiler und Nippes. Medien Literatur * Matthias Leipert (Hrsg.): Verlegt nach unbekannt. Sterilisation und Euthanasie in Galkhausen 1933−1945. Köln : Rheinland−Verlag, 1987 ISBN 3-7927-0939-2 * LG Düsseldorf, 27. Januar 1950. In: Justiz und NS-Verbrechen. Sammlung deutscher Strafurteile wegen nationalsozialistischer Tötungsverbrechen 1945–1966, Bd. VI, bearbeitet von Adelheid L. Rüter-Ehlermann, H. H. Fuchs, C. F. Rüter. Amsterdam : University Press, 1971, Nr. 191, S. 1–68 [http://www1.jur.uva.nl/junsv/brd/files/brd191.htm Verwaltungsmassnahmen im Rahmen des 'Euthanasieprogramms' in der ehem. Rheinprovinz: Teilnahme an Besprechungen der 'Reichsarbeitsgemeinschaft für Heil- und Pflegeanstalten' in Berlin, Begutachtung von Meldebogen, Selektion der Patienten, die sodann, teils unmittelbar, teils über 'Zwischenanstalten', den Tötungsanstalten zugeführt wurden; Einrichtung der 'Kinderfachabteilung' Waldniel, in der 'Reichsausschusskinder' mittels Luminal oder Morphium getötet wurden.] Weblinks * Webpräsenz der Klinik * Erfahrungsbericht Arbeit auf dem Gutshof ca. 1997 * Kopie des gleichnamigen Landschaftsverband Rheinland_(LVR), LVR-Klinik Langenfeld, Wikipedia-Artikels, beteiligte Aut.] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Baudenkmal in Langenfeld (Rheinland) Kategorie:Bauwerk in Langenfeld (Rheinland) Langenfeld Kategorie:Krankenhaus in Nordrhein-Westfalen